Jesus de Sangue
by Ms. Liddell
Summary: Aspros tem apenas um desejo em sua vida, e não está disposto a abrir mão dele. Songfic. Contém leve Yaoi, incesto, conteúdo religioso forte, violência, spoiler de Lost Canvas. Aspros de Gêmeos x Deuteros de Gêmeos.


**Jesus De Sangue**

_(by Ms. Liddell)_

"**Querido…"**

-Por quê você é tão diferente?

-Diferente? – Houve um riso no ar. –Não sou. Sou como você, um Cavaleiro de Ouro.

"**Amor é apenas um conto que pode ser provado".**

-Seria impossível que você fosse o meu irmão. É por isso então que não poderei?

-Você, sendo um Cavaleiro, sabe que não somos julgados... E você me olha com encanto, só sou mais um.

-Não, você é diferente. – E novamente houve um riso e novamente, apenas dele.

"**E quando você se for, apenas direi que minha religião era você".**

Tomei sua nuca com uma mão minha e lhe beijei. Precisava entender. Muitas coisas.

Ele pareceu surpreso com a minha atitude.

-Por que fez isso? – Não havia choque em sua expressão.

-Queria entender, Sísifo.

-Nossas diferenças?

-Sim.

**~/~**

"**Quando Pôncio¹ vem para matar o Rei em Seu trono, estarei preparado para suas pedras".**

-Não faça isso, meu irmão. – Seu tom era triste, pois se eu decidisse confrontar o Papa, eu só teria um caminho a seguir, a Morte.

-É meu destino, Deuteros. Mas ordeno que não interfira. – O olhei, sério e frio. Sentia em meu coração muita dor.

"**Irei dançar, com as minhas mãos acima de minha cabeça, assim como Jesus disse com as mãos juntas".**

-Então juro à você que serei o único capaz de tirar a sua vida, Aspros. – Sério, houve convicção em suas palavras. Meu irmão falava sério.

-Não será necessário.

"**Perdoai antes que ele seja morto".**

**~/~**

"**Não irei chorar por você".**

Quando o olhei, haviam lágrimas em seu rosto. Ver Deuteros chorando por mim era mais devastador que aquela luta.

'_Você é meu irmão, não posso permitir isso'_ – Disse ele por seu cosmo.

"**Eu não irei crucifica-lo por suas ações, não irei chorar".**

-Jamais deveria, jamais, ameaçar o nosso sagrado Papa. – Aquele tom de Asmita era irritante.

Ouvir seu Tesouro do Céu não mudou em nada os meus sentimentos.

Eu pertencia a outro lugar. Se não era como Papa, então não era nesse mundo.

"**Nós não somos apenas arte para Michelângelo esculpir".**

O Cavaleiro de Ouro de Virgem se acha páreo para mim? Aspros, o futuro Papa? Fui tocado por Athena, e aqui não é lugar para Buda.

-Asmita, irei destruí-lo!

"**Ele não pode reescrever o ápice de meu coração enfurecido".**

-Aspros, deixe comigo. Seu dever é tomar o lugar do Papa!

"**Irei aguardar no topo frio das montanhas de Paris...".**

Deuteros estava ao meu lado. Isso iria prejudica-lo. Será que ele não entende que eu não quero que ele se envolva?

"**Eu quero morrer completamente sozinho".**

-Protejam o Grande Mestre! – Ouvi agitações.

-Não adianta! Irei matar todos que se puserem em meu caminho! – Gritei, furioso, avançando para cima do homem sagrado.

Vê-lo tombar me fez emergir tal sorriso de alegria, ele, de joelhos para mim!

O elmo veio rolando em minha direção, eu estava absorto naquela visão.

Porém, senti o mundo escurecer quando tentei alcançar aquele elmo.

**~/~**

_Aspros... Eu prometi que seria o único a tirar-lhe a vida. O amo, e não suportaria que o tirassem de mim. Onde estiver, me perdoe, mas ao mesmo tempo que eu aceitei a sua decisão de ou ser Papa ou morrer, aceite a minha decisão, seremos um só, mas enquanto eu estiver respirando, não há deus que eu siga e serei fiel à Estrela da Catástrofe._

_Na sua ausência, serei o pior demônio da humanidade._

"**Como disse Jesus, ao juntar as mãos...".**

"**... Perdoai antes que ele morra.**

**Liberdade, mi amor".**

**~/~**

**Notas da autora!**

Música em negrito: Bloody Mary da Lady Gaga.

Primeira vez que escrevo sobre os irmãos, e sim, é inspirado na cena de Lost Canvas.

É uma fanfic curta, pois eu queria que fosse no mesmo ritmo da música, no ritmo de uma prece, algo que tocasse tanto quanto a canção. E que fosse evidente as sensações do Aspros em relação ao que ele desejava e em relação ao irmão.

Também quis dar um toque de seriedade religiosa real.

Título: Uma 'brincadeira' com o nome Bloody Mary, transformando Aspros em Jesus.

¹Pôncio Pilatos, de acordo com a Bíblia, o juiz que condenou Jesus à Cruz.

Para o Deuteros da Isa!

Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada

Escritora com várias crenças.


End file.
